Soppy sod
by Children of Summer
Summary: AU-one shot. And now it seemed as if he was talking about the keys he'd left, and not the delicious loaves with his favourite - seedless jam.


A/N: Please enjoy and thank you for reading.

* * *

"Did you take those toasts that I left you on the table?" Course Steven knew that Brendan didn't pay any attention to that and probably just stayed in the same pose he left him in the morning. Typical Brady. Never does what he's told.

"Didn't."

A simple answer. Just like that.

But there was one strange thing - when it came to the food, he was so bothered.

And now it seemed as if he was talking about the keys he'd left, and not the delicious loaves with his favourite - seedless jam.

"Why? Bren, you just like a baby. Food deprivation Brendan Brady, that is what will be with you, if you don't start eating."

A strange noise came out from the pile of pillows and with one last puff Brendan covered himself with a duvet.

"You need to have some tea, at least. You haven't eaten anything since Friday. It's been five days. Brendan, that's not normal." Steven was more than concerned, as he couldn't understand the rational reason to this absurd. Two hours ago, he was willing to do something more serious than waking him up and lecturing for the fifthteenth time but when he remebered Brendan's reaction when he was the last time told off and decided not to dwell on it again.

Brendan finally focused his gaze on Steven's face when hasn't spoke for about twenty minutes and mumbled. "You left me yesterday," he continued sounding as if he was a baby that wasn't given any sweets as he was promised so. "In the cold bed. Just left me there, without saying a word." he shifted slowly and was already sitting.

"Brendan, I couldn't not left, I have work, remember, didn't you go senile as well? You've been in bed for five days." Steven proclaimed, and rose to his feet.

"I don't see any reason to worry."

"I have every reason to worry."

They looked at each other for a good two minutes: Steven was trying to fight an impulse not to take this utter idiot by the collar of his pyjama with him to the kitchen and force to eat something, while Brendan seemed to be completely lost in his thoughts.

It was unbearable to watch, to be quite honest that is why not wasting any time Steven went to the kitchen and returned with the tray and two mugs and two jars, each filled with honey and raspberry jam on it.

Brendan didn't even turn his face to him, just murmured something and Steven again lost the sight of him underneath the pillows.

"Dear, why don't you stop hiding from me or something else that you find scary for no reason, and have a good old breakfast with me, um?" Steven made himself comfortable on the right side of the bed, trying to ignore the snoring, coming from just beneath his left wrist.

"Steven, I made myself pretty clear few minutes ago, didn't I? No toasts."

"Oh such a shame, my darling. Honestly, who it is and what they did to the 'constantly hungry' Brendan Brady? I will not move, until you tell me what's going on." Steven scratched and get in the Brendan's secret place under the covers.

"What you're doing?" Brendan hissed.

"What's this look like? Hiding." Steven said, honestly.

"What?"

"Brendan, if you're afraid of something then we'll face it together."

Steven lunged on him and whispered into his lips. "Tell me, what is it? I've seen you this morning, in front of the mirrow."

Brendan didn't scowled from his tight embrace, but shifted comfortably so that they both were lying very close next to each other; their shoulders were pressed firmly.

"It's nothing."

Steven nuzzled his neck and pressed their foreheads together and entangling their legs. "Say it."

Brendan murmured. "Can't, it's personal."

"It's ours." Steven traced a small circle on Brendan's chest, gently.

It was too cosy and the atmosphere under the covers was dull, so that Brendan had no chance but gave in to Steven's soft caring hands and tender touches, not to say the sweetest voice.

"I met someone in the park-"

"Who?In the park?" Steven started stroking his hair. _Mmm__ how soft and smooth. _

_Interesting...what shampoo does he use? _

"I..it was a ten year old boy. He told me...no can't say that..it's too much..."

_Will ask him aftewards._

"Brendan, you know that you can tell me everything. Just elaborate.."

"He said that I was-" Brendan closed his eyes and whispered in Steven's ear.

"What? Can't hear you."

"That I was fat."

_Steven Hay. _

_Don't._

_You._

_Dare._

_Giggle._

"Is that all? That's the reason you haven't eaten anything? That's the reason you're ignoring the seedless jam?" Steven smiled.

"Yes."

As it is.

"You're being silly. Bren, get out of that duvet and get ready for your breakfast." Steven said.

"But-"

In that moment room filled with Brendan's awful cough.

"I'm being serious." Steven took the covers down and saw that Brendan was already shivering.

"Brendan, how did you manage to catch a flu while been in this bed all this time? You're an utter git." Steven exclaimed, already in his way to the kitchen.

Few moments later he came to the bed with another mug and something in his hand.

_A tissue?_

"Yes it is a napkin. And I'm gonna do exactly what you're thinking." Steven handed him the mug and sit down.

"Is that neccessary?" Brendan took a slow sip of the hot drink and made the look of complete disgust.

"Aha, and now," Steven put a tissue against Brendan's nose."Blow your nose."

"Steven?" Brendan looked surpised and not in the slightest curious.

"Yes, I'm. Now blow."

As they finished, Steven poured him tea and made him his seedless jam sandwich, it wasn't a question anymore. A few big slices with an enormous amount of raspberry jam's seeds.

Brendan's protested for a few minutes but with such a persuasive beloved one, he couldn't help but eventually agree.

"It was very terribly delicious, thank you." Brendan leaned in and kissed Steven's cheek.

"I'm glad." Steven was already lying next to Brendan.

After few moments, Brendan shifted until his head was close enough to Steven's for him to press a kiss against his lips, and then collapsed back on top of him.

"Ooph, careful," said Steven. "You're heavy, you do know that."

Brendan made a noise that expressed how little he cared about that. Steven's smile widened and he moved his hand up to Brendan's hair, which was all over the place. He started to gently card through it, feeling how Brendan's relaxed through his carresings and his hold on his waist thickened.

Brendan's arms tighten around him, and then his chest shifts slightly as he moves to kiss the top of Steven's head. "I love you."

Steven nodded.

Brendan kissed his forehead. "You forgot to say."

"I love you too, even if you sulk when you sleep."


End file.
